


I Will Never Desert You

by dazedastrophile



Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos being a nervous mess, Developing Relationship, Family Dinners, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: TK and Carlos join Owen for dinner where an important conversation happens between Carlos and Owen.For Tarlos Week Day 4: Tarlos and Owen + Fun
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942972
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	I Will Never Desert You

“How does this shirt look?” 

TK looked from the television to Carlos who had just stepped into his bedroom from the bathroom, holding his arms out to the side, showing off the nice pale blue dress shirt that hugged his torso. It was the third shirt that Carlos had shown him since he had arrived to pick him up. 

He raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that the shirt you wore when we -” 

Carlos nodded quickly to silence the question. “Yes it is, let’s move on.” 

TK shook his head, a smile on his face. “It looks perfect, Carlos.” 

“Are you sure? Because I have a couple more that I can -” 

“Carlos!” TK called to quickly stop the tangent he was about to venture into. He rolled off the bed, standing up and walking over to Carlos. “You look good, okay? I promise you.” 

Carlos’ face relaxed and he nodded, sighing. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” TK whispered, wrapping his arms around Carlos’ neck. “I’ve never seen this side of you before. I don’t understand, you’ve been around my dad plenty of times since we’ve begun seeing each other. So why are you nervous now?” 

Carlos ducked his head. “I don’t know. It just seems different now that we’re official, you know? He went from being Captain Strand to, well, my boyfriend’s dad and it just has a different meaning now.” 

“Hey,” TK whispered, using a finger to bring Carlos’ head back up to level their gazes. “I understand, babe. But you don’t have anything to worry about.” 

“I’m just afraid that I’m going to mess it up.” Carlos mumbled, his tone so unsure. 

TK’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Why do you think you’re going to mess it up?” 

Carlos shrugged. “It’s just a lot of pressure.”

“It’s not,” TK assured him. “He’s going to love you. You just need to be yourself, your sweet and charming self and you’ll win him over just like you did me.” 

Carlos gave him a half smile before taking a deep breath. “Okay, I think I’m ready.” 

“Good, now let’s get out of here before that shirt finds itself ripped open again.” TK joked. 

Carlos groaned. “Please don’t, I already had to try and awkwardly explain to my mama why the buttons needed to be sewed back on.” 

TK grinned, biting his lip before grabbing Carlos’ hand and pulling him from the bedroom. 

\--

They found themselves standing in front of the house that TK shared with Owen twenty minutes later. Carlos insisted that he needed a moment before they went in. When he finally turned to look at TK and nodded his head, TK grabbed the doorknob, opening it. 

“Hey dad, we’re here!” He called through the house as they kicked off their shoes. 

“Kitchen!” Came Owen’s voice in return. 

TK grabbed Carlos’ hand and led him through the house until they came to the kitchen where they found Owen at the stove. He looked up as they entered the room, smiling. “Hey, you two.”

“Hey.” TK said casually, slipping into one of the seats at the island, his hand still connected to Carlos’. 

Carlos swallowed hard, nodding his head in lieu of a greeting. “Captain Strand.” 

Owen chuckled. “We’re not on shift, Carlos. You can call me Owen.”

Carlos shook his head. “No sir, I think that if my mother ever heard me call an adult by their first name, there would be hell to pay.” 

“Well then, how about Mr. Strand?” Owen suggested. 

Carlos offered a smile. “I can do that.” 

“Alright, now that name formalities are out of the way. Do you want something to drink, Carlos? I have beer, wine, iced tea or one of TK’s mineral waters.” 

“Um.” Carlos started, looking to TK who gave him a look of complete understanding and nodded his head. “”I’ll take a beer, please.” 

“Of course.” Owen said before turning to the fridge to grab one, along with a water for TK, passing each drink to their respective owner. TK pulled Carlos towards him to sit down on one of the other chairs. 

“So Carlos, I hope that you like chicken pot pie.” Owen said.

Carlos took a sip of his drink. “I do.” 

“Good, because I’ve been told I make a mean one. I had a lot of practice, it was TK’s favourite dish as a child. Literally any time we asked him what he wanted for supper, he always said chicken pot pie.” Owen explained. 

“Awe, how cute.” Carlos said, turning to look at TK who was giving them an open mouthed look of surprise. 

“Dad.” He whined. “Couldn’t you have waited like an hour before talking about my childhood?” 

Owen pretended to think. “No. You have to start early in the night in order to fit all the stories in, son.” 

TK rolled his eyes, taking a drink of his water. Carlos couldn’t help but to smile, feeling his body slowly beginning to relax. TK must have noticed because he squeezed Carlos’ hand underneath the counter. The room went silent after that as Owen finished up the pie to put in the oven and by that time, Carlos' stomach was beginning to growl. 

“I’ll be right back. I just have to use the bathroom.” TK excused himself, sliding off his chair. He went to move but Carlos gripped his hand tightly and TK looked from their conjoined hands, to Owen’s back, and then to Carlos. 

“You’ll be okay, babe.” TK whispered to him. It took Carlos a moment before he nodded and released TK’s hand from his grip. TK smiled and leaned over, placing a kiss onto his cheek. “You’ve got this.” 

Carlos smiled and watched as he disappeared around the corner. He swallowed hard, looking back to Owen who was just taking the pie out of the oven and setting it down onto the counter. 

“I want to thank you, Carlos.” Owen said, startling Carlos from his thoughts. The younger man looked over to Owen, confused. 

“For what, Mr. Strand?” Carlos asked, frowning. 

“For being there for TK. He’s told me a lot about you since we’ve been here and the way he talks about you, you make him happy Carlos and that makes me happy for him. He deserves happiness. He has always deserved it. I appreciate you not giving up on him.” 

“I agree he does but I would never give up on him, Mr. Strand. Whatever he needs, whenever he needs it, I’m there. I will try my very hardest to make sure that he’s the happiest he can be.” Carlos said. 

“You’re a good man, Carlos. You really are. I’m glad that TK found you.” 

“Me too.” Carlos whispered, smiling to himself. 

“Okay, what’s going on in here?” TK asked as he entered the room again, looking between Owen and Carlos. 

“Nothing, just having a conversation.” Owen said innocently. “The pie is done, are you ready to eat?” 

TK looked back and forth between his father and his boyfriend with an accusing look in his eyes. “Yeah.” He mumbled slowly and Owen nodded, transferring the pie to the table. TK looked to Carlos. “What did he say to you? Please tell me he didn’t embarrass me.” 

Carlos smiled, shaking his head. “No. It was nothing. Just talking about work.” He assured him, wrapping his arm around TK’s waist and pulling him into his body. “Hey, have I ever told you how happy I am that we met?” 

TK narrowed his eyes at him, a smile sneaking its way to his face. “No.” 

“Well I am. One of the best moments of my life.” Carlos whispered. 

TK swallowed hard. “Mine too.” When he spoke, his voice was thick with emotion. 

“Do you guys need a minute or are you ready to eat?” Owen called from the table. 

“We’re coming.” TK replied before turning back to Carlos. “I told you you had nothing to worry about.”

“That you did. Now the next step is you meeting my parents.” 

TK widened his eyes, his mouth falling open and Carlos almost broke out into laughter at the pure horror splayed across his boyfriend’s face. “Yeah, remind me to talk to you later about that never happening.” TK said before turning around and walking to the table. 

Carlos smiled as he watched him, shaking his head. He really never had anything to worry about when he was around TK. If this was the life that was waiting for him, if this was what it would be like, he would never have to be afraid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you're all enjoying Tarlos week as much as I am! I wanted to at least try to publish something for today so here we are. I'd like to make it clear that I have never met the parents of a significant other, so I have no idea what that looks like. But Carlos' nervousness definitely comes from how I would imagine it feeling. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! It really means a lot. Comments/kudos are always welcomed! <3
> 
> Title taken from "Take On The World" by You Me At Six


End file.
